Aragorn's Story: Chapter Four: Dust in the Wind
by Uskius
Summary: Aragorn and Frodo go to Mordor now to defeat the wizard Saruman and the evil tyrant Sauron. The raating for big violence.


Aragorn shouted "TO anus on angel!" and lift his sword high as he lead charge of ghoty warrioers to battle aginst the Teletubbies. He fight with epic ferver in the sword kill dance, but Teletubbies were a worthy fow: they cood cuntrol children mind! An Aragorn gohst army was made of children who die as sacrifice to Sauron, so they all turn aginst aragorn, and he fight with them. It make him feel bad to anus on them, but he use sword in epic furor and they no kill but they hurted him some.

Aragorn looked for Frodo, and his mech. _Ugh, he must have walked into Mordoor without me!_ Cause Araporn no see Frodo and his mech. And that was when Aragorn's vagina started leeking. So Aragorn ride wave of it over Teletubbies- exspt for Po, who blew a bubble with her "antennah" and floatid up in after Aragorn. But Aragorn's tide of leakky stuf was faster so he go over gates of Morder first.

"Oh, there is Frodo! My frend, where hath you been!"

"Pernonin' noobs, Strider!" Frodo fire laser beem from mech that fry bunches of orks. "Saruon is in big tower thing with the flaming eye that really just looks like a vagina on top!" So Aragorn killed some orks with his sword. And ride with Frodo on top of mech. It was slippery with his leeky stuf and ork blud but he hade balance of a vgergin elf, so he no fall. But he had vague bad and efil feeling creepin up his anus, so he know he anus was got for the trust. He say "Frodo check radar!"

Frodo look on screen, wich was taken from Teletubbie who Aragorn skull-fuct with his sword. "Too meny orcs to give goot telling! Sorry!" But Aragorn gave shout of rage, and made less of the orcs with his sword.

"How about now?"

"No, still too meny orks! We get close to tower!" Frodo fired som more lasers and then try to check laser caust of fewer orks-

"We're at the tower!" Shouted Aragorn, interrupting Frodo. He piked up Frodo who rode on his back in the mecha as Aragorn shot web from his penis to swing and climb up the tower. After a few minutes they climbed up over the Edge, and And Saruman and Sauron were there!

"You mortals cannoteth comprehenned your foolery! Your legend will end on the very tower top we stand!" Said Sauron.

"Ooh, whatchoo gon' say to that, bitches?" Quipped Saruman.

Frodo yell loud to say, "Giga! Dr!ill! Breaker!" SO a big drill come from hand of Frodos mech and start spinning, and Frodo go through Saruman with it and Saruman exploded four times. So then Aragorn said, "We say these are magic-clean only clothes you intestines on, bitch. Thanks a lot." And then Frodo was still doing his Gida Drill Breaker, and he aimed at Sauron!

But then Sauron cast Slowga, and sidestepped. Frodo fly off tower and through pollin spore that would have sprouted and bloomed of Mordor to make it pretty again, deestorying the spore. "How fitting it is only us two of left, Aragorn," Said Sauron with evil growl.

"As my sword fits to you heart," Reply Aragorn. So they started fighting, Saruman's stomach bits to be flung like ork poo at Sauron, and then with the big mace and sword manoo(?)vers, they train many years for fighting like this. Both was good and do many risky cool thing like carthweels, Soulja Boy dance but Sauron had the One Ring so he was winning. So Sauron charge Aragorn to push off tower but then Aragorn shot web from his penis to Sauron's mace, and swing web around and bonk Sauron on head with own mace and then spin mace on web arouns Sauron and slam evil tyrant into claw thing battlemints on tower and then to floor and then away into sky and Aragorn cut off so Sauron wouldn't take him too. But Inexplicably sauron was floating in sky, shimmering and like hologram.

"You think you defeat but no! For this is only part of my legacy- I have slpit the true power of the One Ring into five parts, and have you now only beat one!" Sauron pause to laguh maniacly. "You art a fool! You mortal struggle to win for honor and justice but I have passed mortalness, and my legend shall never die!" Sauron laughed evilly agian, then fadded away.

Frodo then came back up onto tower, after big climp back up. "Did I miss anything?"

Aragorn sigh. "Our long quest and fight is not over, Frodo my frend. Me ust fight longer again for justice, even though we are mortal and only dust in the wind." Aragorn look into sunset, and shed a tear of cum.


End file.
